Diary
by Lakota1172
Summary: Jinja's left all aloe with Bruno while ax, Chase, Bren and Beyal are out shopping. Whilst they are out Jinja finds something that might change her mind on the lowlander Dax. Do you guys want me to continue with it?


**Hi everyone! Like promised I am going to make a DxJ story! :) PARTY! Now back to the point, this ones going to be a oneshot but by the end of it I might change my mind! Well here you go…. :), P.S This ones going to have Bruno in it. **

Jinja flopped down lazily on her bed. She was alone in the teams hotel room with just her puppy Bruno for company. Jinja looked at her puppy who was fast asleep on Dax's bed. "Bored, Bored, Bored" sighed Jinja sitting up again. All the guys had gone out to get some stuff to eat, Chase had told Jinja to stay at the hotel with Bruno incase someday tried to rob them but Jinja knew that they all just wanted to blow their money on junk food and more junk food.

Bruno sat up and started ripping at Dax's pillow playfully. Jinja sighed and got off her bed before walking to Dax's bed. "Bruno drop it" she said sternly. Bruno didn't seem to be listening. "Bruno!" sighed Jinja grabbing the pillow, but Bruno just wouldn't drop it. Jinja and Bruno where in a little game of tug of war for a few minutes before Bruno turned his attention to a moth that was flying around in the room.

Jinja glared at Bruno as he ran off after the moth, the pillow was ripped and teared. Jinja groaned and through the pillow on the ground, but the pillow made a loud noise when it hit the ground, like a book falling onto the ground. Jinja looked at the pillow in wonder and saw a little corner of something hard poking out from the pillow case. She slowly walked towards it and picked it up. She was right it was a book and not just any book but a diary.

An evil grin spread across Jinja's face, she rubbed her hands together evilly and sat down on her bed with the diary clutched in her grasp. Bruno slowly jumped up onto the bed and sat by Jinja's side. "Bruno my little lad looks like this day just got interesting" said Jinja with a smile as she opened the diary to the front page and to her greatest wish the diary said, *This Diary Belongs to Dax*.

"Finally! I hope this old diary has some serious dirt of Dax" chuckled Jinja as she turned the page and this is what the first page read.

*Um…. Hi I guess? I don't know why Monkfish wanted me to write one of these, I'm meant to put personal stuff in it, well I think. Maybe I'll start with my thoughts on all this bonkers people I'm traveling with.

Glasses - Weirdo little nerd with some serious nerve problems, (He needs to really calm down!)

Little Suno - Man that kid as some attitude problems! He's always, "I'm Chase Suno and I'm going to bet you in a fight grr" and crag like that not to mention.. I think he likes princess…. *

Jinja felt herself blushing and well she was half tempted to put the diary back but something kept her reading on.

*Monkfish - Some weird little monk guy, he's really the only one I can talk to in this lot without them all saying, "Dax thats because your a lowlander" and stuff like that.

Princess - She's pretty cool, she likes to tease me about being a lowlander but when she wants to be she's a really good listener and a friend. I also think she's pretty hot, I think I have a crush on her, wait a minute! Why am I telling you this WHY DID I USE PEN AND NOT PENCIL!*

Jinja sat there looking at the diary with shock written all over her face, she heard somebody coming up that stairs. "Shoot" she said quickly hiding the diary under her bed and putting Dax's pillow back on his bed before sitting on the ground with Bruno. The door swung open and there was Chase, Bren, Beyal and Dax, with bags of junk food.

"We're BACK!" Cried Chase waddling in. Jinja looked at them all but Dax, she didn't make eye contact with Dax at all. Jinja stayed silent as they all put the shopping down and sitting on their beds.

"So what have you been up to?" said Chase. Jinja glanced towards the underneath of her bed before looking back at Chase.

"Nothing Much"

**Well I think I might make a few more chapters…. but do you guys think I should? I wanna know if you want me to continue and make more chapters?**


End file.
